


Ride or Die

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Camren and cars don't mix.





	1. Incident #1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short. They are just fun little snippets of Camren's bad luck with car accidents. They won't be updated on schedule. It'll be 7 Incidents. 
> 
> P.S. There are spelling mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren meet for the first time.

 

Camila had bad luck when it came to moving vehicles (even bikes). She remembered the first time she took the school bus, that yellow Twinkie hit another car. Camila and the other students had to walk to school. Camila never took the bus again. And the Twinkie's filling stayed inside.

Camila's parents had to buy her four bikes a year, because she'd crash them. How, don't even ask them. They didn't even want to get Camila her license. If she totaled her bikes, what would she do with a car? They didn't want to know.

And Lauren, oh Lauren, that girl was born in the middle of a car accident. The ambulance her mother was in it a car. Fortunately, no one was hurt, unfortunately Lauren was born in the back.

Lauren also had a problem with getting in front of moving cars. Her father has hit her at least two times by the time she was fourteen.

Lauren and Camila and cars did not mix. But it's what brought them together.

-

"Mami, we're gonna be late," Camila groaned, looking at the time.

"Ya vamos," Sinu reprimanded, wanting her daughter to stop complaining.

"I told you we should have left earlier, pero no, we'll make it in time," Camila muttered, glaring at the dashboard with the time.

"I was ready, you didn't want to leave."

Camila just pouted.

Sinu looked away from the road to tell her daughter to stop pouting when Camila shot up.

"Mami, stop!"

Sinu hit the break, but it was too late. She flinched when she saw a girl fall off the hood. Sinu quickly parked the car and turned it off before getting out of the car. She and her daughter rushed to the girl, who was laying on the ground, a frown on her face.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Sinu said, crouching down next to the girl.

The girl's green eyes shifted to Sinu, before turning to Camila. "Am I dead?"

Camila let out a nervous laugh. "No, why?"

"I thought you only see angels appeared when you died," she said, a confused look on her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out.

"Call 911," Sinu told Camila, who quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

-

Clara rushed into the hospital. She walked to the receptionist's table. The woman looked up and smiled at Clara. "Lauren is being checked out by the doctors. They are making sure there is no head damage this time."

"Thank you Alessia," the woman told the mother.

Clara let out a breath, before walking to the waiting room. When she sat down, a woman and teenage girl walked up to her.

"Jauregui?"

Clara looked up, confused.

"I'm Sinu, and this is my daughter. We, uh, we hit your daughter," the woman said, a nervous look on her face.

Clara nodded her head. "I'm not going to press charges. We'd be rich if we did."

"What do you mean?" Camila asked, a confused look on her face.

"Lauren has a thing with car accidents. She is in one at least once a year. We thought we were okay, until now. God knows how many times Lauren's father hit her with his car."

"Camila is the same. I don't think I would have hit Lauren if Camila wasn't in the car," Sinu said, sitting next to Lauren.

Clara laughed. She shook her head.

"Clara," she heard a doctor call out.

She looked up and smiled, seeing the doctor that made sure Lauren was okay after the accidents.

"Hello Nick, is she okay?"

"For the most part. She just has a mild concussion, having hit her head when she fell. You know how to deal with it, right?" Nick said, a smirk on his face.

Clara nodded her head. "This is like the fifth one, is there going to be any damage?"

Nick shook his head. "Just tell her to be more careful. Next time, she might not be as lucky."

Clara nodded and Nick said his goodbye. Clara turned to Sinu and Camila, who looked worried.

"Is she okay?"

Clara nodded. "She has a hard head, which has kept her from brain damage. She's going to be okay."

"C-can we see her?" Camila asked, an eager look on her face.

Clara lead them to Lauren's usual room.

They should probably pay rent for that room.

"Mama," a raspy voice called out. Clara smiled at her daughter that was on the bed. "Mama, I didn't see it this time. But I saw an angel." Lauren's eyes shifted to the visitors. She frowned. "You see the angel too, right?"

Camila smiled. "My name is Camila."

"Camila," Lauren repeated quietly. "I'm Lauren."

Both girls smiled each other.

The mothers exchanged looked. "This is not going to end well."

"Gotta start saving up for hospital bills."


	2. Incident #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren go on their first date.

 

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Lauren asked Camila, while she stood in front of the hospital. (Camila and Sinu visited Lauren in her two day stay at the hospital. Doctor Jonas always snuck them inside).

Camila felt her cheeks turn red. "I'd love to."

"Lauren!" Clara called out.

Lauren grinned. "Text me your address, I'll pick you up on Friday, at seven." She took a step back.

"Okay," Camila said grinning, before her eyes turned wide. "Lauren!"

The older girl turned to see the car stop just before hitting her. Lauren let out a nervous laugh. "I'm okay."

"Please try to make it to the date."

"I make no promises."

-

Camila looked at her ringing phone. She saw Lauren's name. She grabbed it and answered it. "Please don't tell me you got hit by a car."

Lauren laughed on the other side. " _I've been okay. Although my dad tapped me with his car. It wasn't bad. Just a small bruise._ "

"Lauren, you are going to give me a heart attack."

" _Hey, your mom told me you have bad luck with cars too._ "

"At least I'm not on first name basis with the hospital staff."

Lauren let out a laugh. " _Okay, you win. But I wanted to know how much you loved pizza?_ "

"Lauren, I love it. I want to marry it."

" _Great. Be ready for our pizza date._ "

"I can't wait."

" _So, what are you wearing?_ "

"See you Friday," Camila said, hanging her phone up. She shook her head.

-

"You look really pretty," Lauren said, looking at Camila.

The younger girl blushed. "Thank you. You look good too."

"Are you ready to go?"

Camila nodded her head. She said goodbye to her parents one last time.

Lauren went to the passenger's seat and tried to open the door that always gave her a hard time. She finally was able to get the door open, when the force caused the door to slam onto Camila.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Camila laughed. "It's okay. If this is the worst, that by all means."

Lauren smiled. She let Camila sit in the car and closed the door. She ran to the other side and entered the car. She rushed to the drivers seat and entered the car. She turned and smiled at Camila.

"I'm really glad you said yes," Lauren said, grinning.

Camila reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Me too."

Lauren grinned and put the car on drive. She then started to drive. Lauren turned to music on and smiled as Camila sang (more like screamed) along with the radio.

"What makes you beautiful!" Camila shouted, before opening her eyes. Lauren had been staring for some time. "What?"

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Lauren asked, causing Camila to blush.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the street, I mean, out of everyone you should be the most careful."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but then froze when she heard a honk. She quickly swerved the car. She tried to break, but just crashed the car against a lamppost.

Lauren groaned, rubbing her forehead after it hit the steering wheel.

She sat up and turned to Camila, who's lip was bleeding.

"Camz, are you okay?" Lauren asked, groaning.

"Yeah, the seatbelt stopped me from hitting the dashboard. And I bit my lip. Are you okay? How is your head? You have a concussion again?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

"I'm gonna call my friend, I'll have her take us to the hospital. Mr. Jonas will check you over."

"I'm fine," Lauren said, flinching at the throbbing pain in her head.

"I'm calling her."

Lauren sighed and nodded her head.

-

Normani had texted Camila saying she, Dinah and Ally were all going to pick her up. They wanted to meet the girl who "crashed into her life."

Lauren was checking out the damage. Camila was standing off in the side, a napkin over her lip. She squinted her eyes when she saw a car driving towards them. Lauren was wearing dark clothing. She was camouflaging into the darkness.

Camila slowly rushed and pushed Lauren. The older girl fell back and hit her head. Camila closed her eyes as she felt Dinah's car hit her.

"What the fuck!"

-

"Hospital date?" Lauren asked, giving Camila a small smile. Lauren's head was wrapped, having another concussion.

Camila laughed, her leg in a cast. "Hospital date."

"Neither of you will ever be driving again," Clara said, sitting on the other side of the room, Sinu standing next to her.

"At least you got to meet my friends."

Lauren smiled. She leaned over and gently kissed Camila's lips. "It was the date we wanted, but I got to spend it with you."

Camila giggled. She leaned back and kissed Lauren's lips again.


	3. Incident #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren go to prom.

 

Lauren took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair. Her heart was beating hard against her chest.

She knocked on the door.

She grinned when she saw Sinu standing there.

"Hey Mrs. Cabello, is Camila home?"

Sinu rolled her eyes. "Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Sinu."

Lauren nodded her head. "Right, sorry. Hello Sinu, is Camila home?"

"Yes, are you two going out? You know you're banned from driving."

Lauren let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to ask her something. Chris is driving me. I just have a problem being in front of a car. Camila is the one that can't be inside one."

Sinu shook her head. "I'll get her."

Lauren grinned. She looked down as she waited.

"Hey Lo," she heard. Lauren looked up with a grin.

"Hey Camz, I kind of, I wanted, do you want to go to prom with me?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Is this how you're asking me?"

The smile left her face. "Do you, should I have done something big?"

Camila let out a laugh. She shook her head. "I'd love to go with you."

Lauren perked up. "This is going to be one of the best nights of your life," Lauren said, taking a step back.

"Please, try to make it to prom without being hurt."

"I promise."

-

Clara and Sinu smiled at each other. "You look beautiful," Clara told the two girls.

Lauren grinned. "Thank you." She turned to Sinu. "I'll have her home at midnight."

Sinu nodded her head. "Just be safe."

Lauren turned to Camila. "Let's go Camz." Lauren pulled Camila to the limo.

Both girls entered the limo.

"If we're still together, do you want to go to my prom with me?" Camila asked, looking at her girlfriend.

Lauren nodded her head. "Of course. I don't plan on going with anyone else."

Camila grinned. She felt herself blush.

"I'm really glad I'm here with you," Camila told the other girl.

"I know, so am I. You really look like a princess today."

Camila didn't respond. She just leaned in and just before their lips could touch, the limo jolted.

Lauren and Camila were launched onto the ground. After making sure Camila was okay, Lauren crawled to the window divider and opened it.

"What happened?" Lauren asked the driver, who looked shocked.

"We hit another car. Just stay in there while I check this out."

Lauren groaned as she sat back. "Fuck."

Camila moved so she was next to Lauren. "It's okay. We'll be okay."

"I had the whole night prepared. Now it's ruined," Lauren told her, pouting.

Camila laughed. "We can still make the best of it."

"How? We're stuck here."

Camila looked out the window and saw the driver on the phone. She looked around and smiled.

"I see a McDonalds. I know you like the fries."

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

"How about we get some food while we wait. It's not fancy, but it's us."

Lauren nodded her head. "Okay."

Both girls got out the car and told the driver they were going to get food while they waited. After apologizing, they moved to cross the street. Lauren took a step towards the street when Camila pulled her back. The second she fell back against her girlfriend, a car drove by.

"Let's cross on the crosswalk, yeah?" Camila suggested.

Lauren laughed and nodded her head. They made it to McDonalds with no injury.

-

"And we are not going to make it," Lauren said, pouting.

Camila didn't want to see her girlfriend look sad, so she grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her out of the car. She climbed the front seat and connected her phone, playing a song.

She got out and moved to stand in front of Lauren. "I saw this on  _That's So Raven_."

Camila and Lauren then started to slow dance next to the broken down limo.

"This night is perfect just because I'm with you," Camila said, smiling.

Lauren didn't respond. She just dance with Camila.

-

The girl's made it the Camila's prom the next year.

 


	4. Incident #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren are celebrating an anniversary.

 

Lauren and Camila had been dating for five years. Lauren had finished art school while Camila was in her last year.

Lauren turned over and smiled at Camila. Both lying in bed before they each started their days. "I love you."

Camila leaned over and kissed Lauren's lips. Lauren just kissed back, a twinkle in her eyes.

In the last five years, both girls had been to the hospital a three dozen times, about seven times a year. Some were minor injuries and were taken to the hospital for precaution. Camila broke her leg at one point, while Lauren broke a rib. They didn't know why the universe kept hurting them with cars. They just knew they didn't mix well.

It was their five year anniversary, and they decided to walk to their apartment after a date.

Camila laughed when Lauren wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"So what's the plan?" Camila asked, leaning her head against Lauren.

"Pizza and a movie?"

"You know me so well."

Lauren kissed Camila's cheek before turning her attention to the crosswalk. They both started to walk across the street, hoping nothing would happen.

Nothing did.

The part that sucked about their lives was that they were always worried about another accident. They couldn't let the guards down.

"Mom and dad want to celebrate a month with no accident," Camila said, grinning.

Lauren smiled. "I love the cakes they buy when we celebrate a month," Lauren said, grinning. "Do you think we'll ever reach two?"

Camila just laughed. Lauren stopped the other girl and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

Camila hugged her "I love you."

Lauren looked away and frowned. She pushed Camila away and closed her eyes. She felt a sharp pain.

-

Camila watched as a car slammed into her girlfriend. She closed her eyes.

They were  _so_  close to a month.

Camila opened her eyes and watched as the driver rushed out of the car and went to check on Lauren, who was on the ground,s taring up at the sky. Camila walked to Lauren and crouched down.

"One month Lo," Camila whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

Lauren just grinned. "We met five years ago today," Lauren told her.

"Yeah, in an accident."

Lauren reached into her pocket. She took out a small box and looked at Camila.

"Marry me?"

Camila felt tears in her eyes. "Lauren?"

"I love you. We met during an accident. I thought we could take our relationship to the next level. Marry me?"

"Of course," Camila answered, leaning down to kiss the other girl.

Lauren smiled and passed out in Camila's arms.

-

Lauren opened her eyes and looked around. She grinned when she saw her mother.

"Mami, I'm gonna marry Camila," Lauren told her.

"I know. When are you going asking?"

"I already did."

Clara gasped and slapped Lauren's arm. The hurt girl groaned. Before Clara could apologize the hospital door opened. Camila and her friends walked in.

"Clara, hey!" Camila greeted.

Clara jumped up. "Congratulations! I finally get the daughter I always wanted."

"What about me and Taylor?"

Clara just waved her daughter off. Lauren pouted. She watched as the other three girls started to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Lauren just laid on the bed, watching her fiancée blush at the attention. Lauren mouthed 'I love you' when Camila looked at Lauren.

Camila turned to Dinah, who was threatening Camila into being the maid of honor. Normani slapped the back of Dinah's head. Lauren felt better, knowing she was picking Lucy.

Camila huffed and smiled at Lauren. The other girl just smiled.

-

Camila laid on the hospital next to Lauren. The staff had prepared the 'Camren' room, a regular hospital room with a slightly bigger bed because both girls would lay on it.

"We're getting married," Camila whispered, staring at her ring.

Lauren rubbed her hand on her arm.

"Big or small wedding?"

"Small. Friends. Family. No cars."

Lauren laughed. "I love you. I'm far I'm able to go on this ride with you."

Camila turned and narrows her eyes to her fiancée.

"Wrong choice of words."

There was a moment of silence. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither."


	5. Incident #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren have a big day.

"We're not supposed to see each other until the ceremony," Camila whispered, staring at her soon-to-be wife.

Lauren just smiled, winking. She leaned forward and kissed Camila's nose. "I can't wait to marry you."

Camila sighed dreamingly. "Today is the date."

"Today is the date," Lauren responded.

Camila was going to lean in and kiss Lauren, when their bedroom door burst opened. They looked over only to get pulled from the bed by Normani and Dinah.

"You're getting married!"

Lauren smiled fondly. "I'm getting married."

"To me," Camila said, while Dinah dragged her out of the room. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

-

Lauren's fingers tapped against her dress. Her heart was fluttering. She was an hour away from marrying Camila. She looked over at Normani, who was driving.

"I'm in love Mani," Lauren gushed, letting her head fall back against the headrest.

Normani smiled. "I'm really happy for you and Mila."

"All she had to do was get her mom to hit me with her car," Lauren whispered, looking at her best friend.

"You probably have the best  _how we met_  story."

Lauren just laughed, her mind going back to that day.

-

"I'm getting married!" Camila screamed, raising her arms out the window.

Dinah laughed and just cheered loudly.

Once the crazy energy was gone, Camila and Dinah sat in silence. One driving and the other looking out into the field on her right.

"Lauren and I are getting married," Camila whispered, tears in her eyes.

"It's your wedding day and one month accident free anniversary," Dinah said, smiling.

"Today is perfect, be careful."

Dinah scoffed. "Unlike you, I haven't gotten into any accidents."

Camila was about to respond when the car hit another.

"Damn it Dinah!"

" _Damn it Normani!_ " They heard from the other car.

Dinah started to laugh. She got out of the car and walked to the other driver. "Hey Mani."

"Hey DJ."

"We have to get to the ceremony!"

Dinah ran back to the car and tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't.

"Fuck."

Camila closed her eyes. She looked at the passenger seat of the other car and felt her breath leave. She got out of the car and walked to Lauren, who was watch her with a soft smile.

"Am I dead?"

Lauren laughed. "No, why?"

"I thought you only saw angels when you died," Camila said, a loving smile on her face.

"Please tell me Lauren didn't use that line," Normani said, getting out of her car.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand. "We have to go."

"My car won't turn on," Normani said, giving the girls a sad smile.

Camila sighed. "I guess we can't get married today."

Lauren looked up. "As long as we're still together, it's okay."

"There is something we have to you. We knew something like this was going to happen so Mani and I planned it. We never paid for the location."

Lauren laughed loudly. "Was this your plan?"

"God no. You two have bad luck. Of course this was going to happen."

Both girls laughed, and turned to each other. Dinah and Normani went to call everyone else, leaving the soon-to-be married couple alone. Lauren got out of the car to stand with the love of her life.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hands, staring at her. "Just like prom?"

Lauren smiled, looking into Camila's eyes. She leaned down until her forehead was pressed against Camila's.

"Just like prom," Lauren whispered, closing her eyes.

Lauren and Camila were pulled away as guests started to park around.

Camila looked at Dinah, (the males in the families had pitched two tents for the brides). "It's happening."

"Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, Camila walked out of the tent. She could hear the usual wedding song played in some Beats Wireless Speaker. She looked around, seeing the friends and families sitting around. Her eyes went to Lauren, who was standing at the alter. Camila inhaled sharply, looking at Lauren. The other woman was looking at her as if she was the only in the whole field.

Camila didn't look at Ally, who became ordained as a precaution, her eyes stayed on Lauren.

 _I love you_ , Lauren mouthed.

Camila repeated it.

"Hey, Camren, vows?" Ally said, getting their attention.

Lauren laughed. She reached over and grabbed Camila's hands. "I'm going to keep this short or else we would be here forever. You, Camila, you crashed into my life six years ago. I don't remember everything in our lives because of all the concussions, but one thing I won't ever forget is that I love you. No one understands me like you do. And marrying you today, is not only my dream come true but a promise to be faithful, to love you. I can't protect you though, but I do promise to get between you and any car I can. I love you."

Camila laughed, looking up at Lauren. "Our insurance must love this. I love you so much. My life changed when my mom hit you. You're the best thing in my life. I promise you everything you promise you me, and more. Lauren, you are my world. You are my everything. I promise to be the first person you see when you wake up after a car accident. I promise to stick around, no matter how many times you hit your head. I promise to have you the first person in my mind after my car accidents. I promise to love no one as much as I love you."

"Except our kids," Lauren whispered, smiling.

"Except our kids. I promise to love them just as much as I love you."

"I promise forever," Lauren whispered, smiling at Lauren.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" Ally asked, looking around.

There was no response.

"Then the power invested in me by themonastery dot org, I announce you wife and wife. You may kiss your wife," Ally said, signaling for both women.

Camila and Lauren just leaned forward and ket their lips connect. Lauren's hand rested on Camila's cheek. Camila leaned into Lauren.

The newly wedded couple pulled apart. "I love you," Lauren whispered.

"I love you too," Camila repeated, looking into the green eyes of the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an Easter egg for incident #6.


	6. Incident #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren find out their curse continues.

A year into their marriage, Lauren got the best news. The love of her life was pregnant.

Lauren loved to place her head above Camila's stomach and just tell her unborn child of everything they were going to do when they were born.

Through the whole pregnancy, Lauren made sure Camila was comfortable. She made sure to buy things for the baby. She wanted to be ready for her first child. It made Camila fall deeper in love with Lauren. Seen how excited she was about having a family with her.

"We should get a dog, or a cat. I hear they like kids, and our kid can have a furry sibling," Lauren said, looking for nearby rescue homes.

Camila just smiled, her hand running through Lauren's hair. "I love you."

Lauren turned to face her wife. "I love you. I feel like the luckiest person alive."

Camila just smiled back, watching her wife.

-

"Lauren!" the girl heard. It was a panic call. Lauren dropped the peanut butter packaging and grabbed the pickles. She ran to Camila and looked at her wife. Camila was leaning against a cabinet, her hands on her stomach. Lauren looked lower to see a puddle on the ground. "Lo."

"Did you water break?" Lauren asked, her eyes wide.

Camila nodded her head.

"Yes!"

" _Get me to the hospital_ ," Camila snapped.

Lauren nodded her head. She grabbed the bag they prepared and Mr. Mustache for their child and helped Camila out of the room.

"Our little girl," Lauren whispered, turning her head to her wife.

"I swear Lauren, if we get into an accident because of you, I will murder you in your sleep," Camila snapped, clenching her teeth.

Lauren just smiled. "You're so sweet to me."

They drove until Camila let out a cry from pain. Lauren quickly turned to Camila, only to end up on the side of the road.

"Damnit."

-

"I hate you," Camila said, looking over at Lauren from the gurney she was on.

Lauren just smiled. "I love you too."

The ambulance drove down the street, only for it to brake abruptly.

"Fuck," Lauren groaned, having hit her head on the side of the car.

"If our daughter's first name is that word, I will rip out your nipples," Camila threatened.

Lauren stared, her eyes wide. She turned the paramedic next to her, who looked ready to laugh.

Lauren looked out the window to see a bunch of cars around. She saw police cars and a car turned upside down. The cars in front of the ambulance couldn't move.

Camila let out a groan. Lauren ran her hand through Camila's hair. "You're doing great Camz, we're almost at the hospital."

" _Don't_  lie to me," Camila snapped, glaring at her wife.

"It's going to be okay."

Camila let out a scream.

Lauren gave her hand a pat. The paramedic looked between Camila's legs. "She's crowning," he said, looking at the couple. "We're gonna have to do this here."

"We aren't near the hospital," Camila said, looking surprised.

"She doesn't want to wait," he said, smiling.

Lauren kissed Camila's cheek. "Did you know I was born in an ambulance?" she looked around, "it could have been this one."

Camila turned to Lauren. "So this is  _your_  fault?"

Lauren shrugged. "Probably."

"Okay Camila, when I say push, you push."

"I believe in you," Lauren whispered, leaning towards Camila.

"Push!"

Camila screamed as she pushed.

-

Lauren smiled, holding her child in her arms. Camila was asleep on the hospital bed.

"Hi Emy, I'm your mommy."

The baby just opened her little mouth, her eyes closed.

"I promise to protect you."

The baby just made it's little baby noises, her little hands moving around.

"I love you," Lauren heard, causing her to look up. Lauren grinned when she saw Camila looking at her.

"Look Emily, Mama is awake."

"She's here," Camila whispered, putting her finger in her baby's hand.

"She's here."

-

Ally was holding the baby while Dinah and Camila talked.

Lauren was asleep on the chair, and Normani was taking pictures.

"Do you think she's gonna have to watch out for cars too?" Normani asked, turning to Camila.

The smile disappeared from Camila's face. She reached over and slapped Lauren's arm. The older girl jumped awake and almost fell off her chair.

"What's going on?"

"So, we all got her something," Dinah said, reaching to her side. She grabbed the gift bag and placed it on Camila's lap. The girl frowned and opened it. She rolled her eyes while she took out a helmet.

Lauren looked at Camila with a small smile. "We may have to save up for more bills."

Camila rolled her eyes and slapped the back of her wife's head. The other three laughed. The baby just cooed.

They didn't know what the future held, but they knew they'd get through it as a family.


	7. Incident #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Camila find out if their situation is passed down.

Two years and no accidents. Camila and Lauren were grateful. They couldn't afford to go to the hospital now that they had a child. And their child took after them. The little girl had taken a liking to toy cars and had tripped over them with her Bambi legs a few times. Camila and Lauren had started to put little makeshift protection pads on the baby. Anything to keep her safe.

Lauren and Camila had a few years of safety growing up and knew that their two years was only temporary. They were just waiting for the next accident and were hoping it wasn't big. Lauren told Camila about how she was okay for a few years after her birth.

"I want to carry the next one," Lauren said, baby Emily in her arms.

Camila raised an eyebrow. She put the book she was reading down. "Where did this come from?"

Lauren shrugged. "Emily her is mine, but I won't have the same connection you have with her. I want that."

Camila smiled. "I want a baby Lauren running around with your green eyes."

Lauren turned to her daughter. "Here that Emy, you're getting a little brother or sister."

"Yay," Emily giggled, clapping her hands.

The older mother kissed her child's cheek and turned back to her wife. "We have to meet our parents soon."

Camila nodded her head. She stretched her arms above her head, her eyes on her wife. She smiled at Lauren, who was bouncing her child in her arm. "You look so hot," Camila said, getting Lauren's attention, "you are such a hot mom."

Lauren winked, taking Emily out of the room.

-

Camila turned and smiled lovingly to Lauren, who was holding her daughter's hand. "God I love you two."

Lauren looked down at Emily. "Do you love your mother?"

"'es. Mama an' Mommy," Emily said, giggling as she jumped over a crack on the ground.

"Awe, she's trying to not break our backs," Camila said, looking at the little girl who nodded her head.

"Nothing is going to happen baby," Lauren told the two year old. She crouched down and gently grabbed her toddler's hand and placed it on a crack. "See, nothing."

Before anything else could happen, the family of three heard brakes.

Lauren stared with wide eyes. She closed them and let out a sigh. "Damn it."

Emily started to cry, jumping into her mother's arms. She stared at Camila, who was on the ground, having been hit by a car.

"Way to traumatize your child," Lauren told her wife, who was looking up at her.

Camila just laughed, before groaning from the pain.

-

Lauren yawned, staring at the body in the bed. She rubbed her eyes. She heard someone enter the hospital room. She looked over to see her wife of eight years standing there with their four year old son.

"How is she doing?" Camila asked, moving to the chair next to her wife, placing their son on her lap. The little boy's green eyes turned to mother.

"Mama, Emy okay?"

Lauren turned to her seven year old laying on the hospital bed.

"It has started," Camila whispered, getting an eye roll.

"Now we know how our parents felt," Lauren said, sighing.

"Mom texted me."

"What did she say?"

"Karma." Lauren just laughed, shaking her head. "Do you think Danny is going to be okay?"

Lauren turned to the little boy, who was distracted with Camila's phone.

"He was born normal," Camila told her wife, hoping for them to only have one kid to be a car magnet.

"So were you and look at your life," Lauren answered, stretching.

"We can't afford for twenty hospital trips."

Lauren nodded her head. She grabbed her water bottle and raised it. "Here's to our future."

Camila laughed, causing Danny to look up at her.

"I hate you," they heard their daughter say. They turned to see their daughter's opened.

Camila and Lauren jumped up. "Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts. How did I get hit by a car?"

Lauren and Camila looked at each other. "Our family is cursed."

Emily gasped. "We're cursed?" 

"I was born during an accident too," Lauren told her, shrugging.

"We met during an accident," Camila told her, smiling at Lauren.

The young girl frowned. "What happened?"

Camila laughed. 

"I was sixteen and in a car with your Abuela. Out of nowhere, this weird kid appeared in front of the car and  _boom_ , your mother and I met."

Lauren was just staring at her wife, heart eyes and all.

Emily sighed. "I'm screwed."

Lauren kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Yes you are. But as long as we all stick together, we'll be okay."

She stuck out her hand. Camila rolled her eyes and placed her hand above Lauren's. Emily sighed and placed her hand on top of theirs. Danny slammed his hands on his family's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Camila die of old age, and live happy.
> 
> They both enter the Guinness World Records for 'most car accidents'.
> 
> Emily's significant other doesn't have to worry about cars, so her children are safe.


End file.
